


First Name Basis

by Goddess_of_Chaos



Series: Loyalty [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_Chaos/pseuds/Goddess_of_Chaos





	First Name Basis

** _First Name Basis_ **

Anson walked beside Mr. Grey, her lunch tray held in her hands. The two had fallen into the pattern of getting lunch together and then walking back to Mr. Grey’s classroom. Part of it was because it kept Torikki from getting at her, the other part was because it was just easier.

“I’m thinking about doing cross country.” Anson said quietly and Mr. Grey smiled slightly.

“Why?”

“Because, I’ve always wanted to do cross country or track, but I don’t know. Mr. Praker said I would be a good addition to the team, but I don’t have a physical and no means of reliable transportation.” Anson explained.

“What about Anderson? I thought she helped you out a lot.”

“Peony  _ does,  _ but she just does so  _ much  _ for me… I don’t want to ask her to help me get to meets, too.”

“A matter of pride?” Mr. Grey asked, unlocking his door with a single hand. Anson nodded.

“Yeah, I suppose it is. Peony just does so much for me, I hate asking her for more.”

“Well, perhaps someone else could help?” Mr. Grey asked, and Anson laughed sharply.

“Yeah, when we have proof the cow jumped over the moon, maybe.”

“Anson, perhaps if you tried to make friends-” Mr. Grey started and Anson looked up sharply, quickly speaking over him.

“Stop it, Jamie. Stop. We both know what with Torikki,  _ the most popular male here,  _ and my Hermione Granger-type attitude in the classroom, no one will want to be friends with me.” Anson said, then frowned at Mr. Grey’s expression. “What?”

Mr. Grey tilted his head, blinking a few times.

“What did you just call me?” He asked quietly, his voice low, but calm. Anson stiffened.

“N-nothing.” Anson muttered, ducking her head as she began to blush. Mr. Grey narrowed his eyes, and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

“No, Ms. Connick, it was not  _ nothing,  _ as you put it.” Mr. Grey said sternly. “What did you call me?”

Just then the bell rang, and Anson jumped up, fleeing.

“I called you Jamie.” She threw over her shoulder as she exited the room, and Mr. Grey was once again thrown off guard. How did she figure out his first name?

It was the next day, and Mr. Grey was waiting for Anson to show up for lunch. He ate slowly, hoping she would show up.

He’d realised the night before that he’d rather Anson called him by his first name rather than “Mr. Grey”, as it was less formal and more friendly. After all, didn’t her other friends call her by her first name and she reciprocated? Why not let that happen between them? They  _ were  _ friends… weren’t they?

Anson never showed up, and Mr. Grey sighed as the bell rang. Perhaps Torikki had given up on terrorising Anson.

It was the end of the day now. Mr. Grey slowly locked up his room, focusing only on what he was doing. He was trying hard not to think of Anson, of the friendship he’s sure he’s lost.

The next day passed uneventfully, as did the next week. Mr. Grey took to going to the teacher lobby to eat lunch after the second day without Anson showing up for lunch. It’s what he would’ve done from the beginning of the year if it wasn’t for Anson showing up.

After another week, Mr. Grey stayed in his room, not to eat, but to grade papers. He didn’t pay much attention to what was happening in the corridor, until he heard the knock.

It was sudden, and sharp. Mr. Grey looked up and frowned.

“How can I help, Ms. Connick?”

“So we’re back to last names, hm?” Anson asked, and Mr. Grey frowned. Anson stayed in the doorway, almost unwilling to come into the classroom.

“Is there a reason for you coming here, Ms. Connick?”

“Well, there  _ was _ . But, apparently, you couldn’t give one goddamn if I had gotten over myself and wanted to talk!” Anson said, suddenly crying. She turned and started to walk away.

Mr. Grey sighed.

“Come back here, Anson.”

Anson stopped, but didn’t turn around.

“There’s more to this than just your slip up. What’s going on?”

Anson sighed; this was what she wanted, to be able to talk to someone about it… right?

She turned and went back to Mr. Grey’s room, again hesitating in the doorway. Mr. Grey smiled slightly.

“C’mon, Anson. I don’t bite.”

“I… I know that.” Anson said defensively.

“Alright.” Mr. Grey said pleasantly. Anson frowned as she stepped into the room. “What’s wrong, Anson?”

“It feels almost awkward…” Anson murmured, looking down at her hands in shame.

“Nothing has changed, Anson, except our names.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Anson asked, startled. Mr. Grey laughed.

“Don’t worry about it.” He said, then leaned forward, his frown back in place. “Now, what’s bugging you?”

So Anson told him. She told him about her brother refusing to move out, how her mum had gone to the HUD office and gotten the paper telling her brother that he had to move out in 15 days or her mum would lose the HUD. She told him how her mum had lost the HUD, how they were both evicted from the house, how her mum had left without any warning, leaving her there, with no help.

Anson told him about Torikki, how he kept following her, as if he knew she had no place to stay now, how she was scared, and didn’t know what to do.

A lot of tears were shed. By the time Anson finished, she could barely speak intelligibly. Mr. Grey was close to tears himself; not for himself, but for Anson.

“Anson, I don’t know what to say…” Mr. Grey started.

“It’s okay, Mr. Grey. I didn’t expect you to have a solution.” Anson said with a wry smile.

“Jamie.” Mr. Grey corrected. “And you didn’t let me finish, Anson.”

“Alright… Jamie.”

“As a teacher, I have to report the homeless situation unless you can figure something out. I’ll give until Friday, okay? Two days is enough time, right?” Jamie asked and Anson nodded. “Secondly, I can tell someone about Torikki. I only want your permission.”

“Will it even help?” Anson asked quietly.

“It might.” Jamie said with a shrug. “You never know.”

“You’re right. You never know unless you try, right?” Anson asked with a smile. Jamie nodded.

“You never know unless you try.” He agreed.

“The, go ahead. Tell someone if you think it’ll help.” Anson said with a wave of her hand. “I’ll talk to Peony, see if I can crash with her for a few days, sort of couch surf for a while. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that, okay?” Jamie said with a smile.

“Hear what? Me giving my permission?” Anson said with a smile. Jamie nodded slightly.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and Anson stood, stretching.

“Are we on for tomorrow?”

“Only if you show.” Jamie replied.

“I apologise for not showing up until this week. With everything going on, I was basically a zombie the past two weeks. I didn’t even notice that I wasn’t coming until Monday.” Anson said quietly. “I’m sorry for making you think that I didn’t care anymore.”

Jamie sighed, looking up at her.

“It’s fine, Ms. Connick.” He replied, letting a smile flash across his face. “I don’t blame you, considering what you were dealing with.”

“Thanks.”

“Although, Anson, I am always here if you need to talk. I swear.”

“I understand, Jamie. Thanks.” Anson said, then sighed. “See you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow.” Jamie confirmed.


End file.
